


Trahearne Trains a Berserker.

by LaiariBlackadder



Series: GW2 UntitledWorks [2]
Category: Guild Wars, Guild Wars 2
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaiariBlackadder/pseuds/LaiariBlackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The advancement on Orr is progressing and the Pact is close to reaching further into Zhaitan’s territory. The Commander, Laiari Blackadder, has been having a hard time reaching full Berserker status. Seeing as Trahearne is recently a Reaper, felt it was necessary to help his Second-in-Command, friend, and lover reach that goal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trahearne Trains a Berserker.

Trahearne was a very brutal sparring partner. He often had to invoke the rage out of the Commander. “You can’t expect for Zhaitan for feel sorry for you just because he broke your nail and fucked up your shield. Full Berserk or go back to Kryta!” The Commander knew he was only trying to help her reach her full potential, but there was only so much shit talking she could take. Luckily for her, the Marshal knew when to push the envelope and when not to. 

She would go out on her usual rounds. Numerous soldiers, researchers, and agents complimenting her on her powerful and skillful battle techniques and hoping to spar with her one day. She often keeps a straight and dignified face but inside, she giggles with delight. “ _He’s been boasting about me_ ,” she thought to herself when even her own close friends would boast of her prowess. “ _My goodness he should stop before Zhaitan decides he wants a one-on-one, which, he will get soon enough._ ”

* * *

They had their sparing session today. Same time and same place when all the other soldiers were tending to their posts and the enemy wasn’t particularly interested in attacking that day. Trahearne had Caladbolg firm in hand, ready to pounce at the slightest movement from the Commander. She is aware of his mind games now. He wants her to be cocky and fuck up. He meant every compliment, that she knows, but she’s ready to prove his plan wrong, knock Caladbolg out of his hands, and have him get acquainted with her blade. “ _He so cute when he’s ready to fight_ ,” she thinks to herself as she innocently smiles at him and him returning the favor. 

“Remember what you told me Marshal? If I win two out of three I get to use Caladbolg for a mission.”

“Aye, Commander, but if you do manage to lose, I’m afraid I will have to detain you for more sparing, I’ll send Trev and Hawke on your mission, seeing as you’ll need more one on one practice. I simply can not have my second in commander slacking.”

She scoffs at his empty threats as her feet plant themselves into the ground and sword and shield ready, knowing that too much time together for both of them is suspicious at best. The rumor mill constantly runs through the three orders and the Pact and they shouldn’t give anyone more of a reason to suspect anything. 

“Bring it Cabbage Man! Lay all of your impurities before me as I wipe your slate clean! Balthazar give me strength!” She shouted as she charged forward towards the good Marshal.

“Please invoke the power of your human gods as you shall need them this day!”   
“ _Mother Tree, Guide My Hand and embed me with the strength and agility to win this battle because I really think she wants my Caladbolg and I am not ready to give it to her that easily. She is going to have to work for it.”_ Trahearne thought to himself as he chuckled and gave a flirtatious smile her way. 

Poor Laiari Blackadder, little did she forget that Trahearne was a world renown and very powerful necromancer. She should have known that this time it wouldn’t be a peaceful walk in the park. He knows that the true task at hand will yield for her to be able to shake off any pain thrown her way. He wants her to be ready for anything, and everything,  she will be ready for.  


End file.
